threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Three Kingdoms Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey Yo, It's Sun Fin from SoSZ, I've started work on Sun Jians page but I've ran into some diffculties, First off I couldn't add him as a 'charcter'. Secondly categories; O couldn't work out how to make them different parts of the story. Everything after the first paragraph is meant to be 'Early Career' but I couldn't do it! I'll do a bit more work tomorrow if I can find the time! hey! welcome to the wiki =D thanks for contributing :-) If you wanna add your page to a category you can just click on the button 'Add category' and then enter the category of your choice. So enter 'Characters' for your Sun Jian page ;-) Don't create any new categories though. Leave that up to me! Also, please don't add stylenames to the pagetitle! Just their normal name, nothing more :-) You can use = to add paragraphs for example = = Life = = (without spaces) to make a big paragraph and if you wanna make it smaller, use more '='. So far I've only used and . I'd like all pages to look the same so use those too please ;-) Zantam03 19:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help on keyboard I am user Ccjk. I know how to change the English words on the keyboard into traditonal Chinese, but I don't know how to change it into simplified Chinese. I hope you can help me. Hey, I wish I could help you with it, but I'm sorry, I can't :-( Zantam03 12:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Mistake on the page The Zhang Liang page has a mistake. In the infobox that says Chinese is Zhang Bao 張寶 it is supposed to be Zhang Liang 張粱 I can't change the mistake because I don't know how to type simplified Chinese. Ccjk 13:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I changed it, thanks for the message ;-) -- Zantam03 14:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Thanks for your instruction, I was getting category and titles mixed up! As I said I'll try and do a bit more for Sun Jian's tomorrow! Thankyou School work As I've said on SoSZ I'm swamped at the moment but I'll finish of the Sun Jian page at some point in the not to distant future(a bit over a month maybe). Delete page forever How do you delete a page and article? I know you have to type but it still says "this page is for canidate deletion", HOW can i really get rid of it so it's still not on the wikia forever. IF you can help me, here are the pages, Battle of Xiapi and Records of the Three Kingdoms. Delete page forever How do you delete a page and article? I know you have to type but it still says "this page is for canidate deletion", HOW can i really get rid of it so it's still not on the wikia forever. IF you can help me, here are the pages, Battle of Xiapi and Records of the Three Kingdoms. Ccjk 12:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC)